kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Garuda clan
The Garuda Clan is the clan of bird like sura's, and one of the eight sura clans. Their King is Garuda, but since he is currently incapacitated due to an effect of the Power of the Name, his son Maruna has temporary authority to command the clan's suras. History The former King, Garuda, at some point entered in an alliance with the Gandharva and Yaksha clans, probably on Gandharva's input. In time, Garuda became best friends with the kings of those clans and Visnu. However, his three children had to be separated in order to hide the Power of the Name. These circumstances prevented them from being raised together, and each was sent to one of Garuda's friends. Maruna was trained by Gandharva (presumably on Carte), Yuta by Shuri on Isholy, and Kalavinka by Visnu on Willarv. It's unknown what was Vinata's opinion on the matter. About 75 years ago, many of the strongest nastikas of this clan had already died, leaving Vinata in the position of second strongest despite a huge difference in strength between her and her husband. By N0, Vinata died and Garuda fell into a coma, making Akasha the second strongest in the clan. Maruna was given temporary authority over the clan and started looking for his lost siblings. The clan was left in a dire situation, but the Gandharva clan considered taking refuge in the Garuda Stronghold after an attack. Currently, a group of Garuda, Gandharva and Yaksha Suras are surrounding Rindhallow under Maruna's command. Characteristics They take the form of various species of birds, although only Maruna's sura form and those of some other suras in lower ranks were shown. Their special characteristic is that their transcendental skills change the color of the sky; for example, Maruna's skills turn the sky red, and Samphati's turn the sky yellow. They also have excellent vision, and that's the reason most inferior Garuda suras and Halfs are hunted for their eyes. They can move and fly fast. Their regeneration speed is considerably slow compared to other clans. Maruna - Latent Force.png|Maruna's full sura form 1-37 Garuda Clan Sura.png|Garuda clan sura 2-14 Garuda Clan Rakshasa.PNG|Picture of a Garuda rakshasa in the Themed Exhibition in Kalibloom Maruna_full_Sura_form_wallpaper_1664x1200.png|Maruna using a Transcendental File:Ananta´s_under_attack.png|Garuda suras attacking Politics According to Ravana in the finite, Garuda is the last stand for the clan to keep its position; once he dies, it would be the end of the clan. Currently, Maruna has the authority to command the clan's suras instead of a nastika, because apparently, since Vinata's death, there are no strong nastikas to take over for the king, and the last remaining nastikas follow Maruna due to his resemblance to his father and his strength. The second-strongest nastika in the clan (as of Season 2) is Akasha, but there is a great gap in power between her and Garuda; Akasha is waiting until Garuda's death before she makes her move to take his position as King. The Garuda clan formed an alliance with the Gandharva and Yaksha clans, mostly because their kings were friends. To date, the alliance remains but has started to waver, since only one of the three kings remains active. Nevertheless, Maruna is supported by Yaksha and Gandharva suras in the human realm. Notable Members *Garuda *Vinata *Akasha *Samphati *Maruna *Yuta *Kalavinka *Jatayu References